


Idiots who won't fight back

by didthatreallyhappen



Series: The idiot genius and the genius genius [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didthatreallyhappen/pseuds/didthatreallyhappen
Summary: Based on a prompt from shuriprkr : do one where shuri knits vibranium into peter’s science pun shirts"What is this? Shuri asked sounding pissed off. "A bruise?". "You know what I mean dummy". "Fine okay. It's just a guy at school giving me some trouble nothing to worry about". "You imbecile if he's hurting you it's something to worry about. If he's hurting you just hurt him back!".OrPeter won't fight back against the bullies so Shuri decides to protect him in her own special way.





	Idiots who won't fight back

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't add tags which is great.

Falling, Peter thought, always made him reflect on life. Whether it was the moment between jumping off a building and shooting a web or being suspended I'm the air with nothing hold him up while he swung through Brooklyn. When it was because Flash pushed him down the stairs outside the school he was just kinda pissed off.

As he fell he counted down the seconds until he hit the ground.

3.

Ned and MJ stepped forward to catch him bit Peter knew they would reach him in time.

2.

The books he had been carrying in his arms flew out in front of him.

1.

His bag began to pull him towards the ground.

0.

Peter hit the ground with a thump, the books landed a moment later. His right side took the force of the fall. He gasped and pulled his arms out of the bag so he could sit up. MJ and Ned dropped down beside him.

He could hear people at the top of the steps saying things like "what the hell Flash" and "too far man".

"Peter are you OK?" Ned asked urgently putting a hand on his shoulder rousing Peter from his daze as students began to walk past.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little sore". MJ looked absolutely furious.

"I'm am going to murder Flash". Peter rolled his eyes.

"Thanks MJ".

"I'm serious next time he falls asleep in class I'm gonna slit his-". Peter held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't tell me to much. Plausible deniability and all that ya know". MJ laughed looking slightly relieved.

"Yeah I know". She stood up and reached out a hand to help him up. She pulled him to his feet and he picked his bag up and shrugged it onto his left shoulder. A black car speed into the parking lot and honked obnoxiously. Peter turned and saw Happy driving. Peter hurried to pick up his fallen books barely having a chance to register that his battered chemistry book had finally come away at the spine. Say one last goodbye to his friends and promising to text he got into the back of the car.

"Hey Happy how's it going?".

"Pretty good kid, how was your day?". Happy had been a lot nicer to Peter since the Vulture incident but it still surprised him sometimes.

"It was fine". Happy was surprised that was all he got usually Peter would ramble about his day for the entire journey but today they spent the whole ride in silence. They reached the compound and Peter hopped out of the car.

"Thanks Happy" he said then jogged inside. He greeted the various employees and interns as he scanned his ID card until he finally made it to the lab. He throw open the door and was greeted enthusiastically by Shuri.

"Parker!" she yelled opening her arms when he walked in.

"Shuri" he yelled back mimicking her movements.

"How was school?" she inquired in a mocking tone.

"It was great thanks for asking" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"You Westerners still going to school why don't you just get the knowledge implanted directly into your brains. Ugh idiots" she said deathly serious. Peter studied her face for a moment.

"I honesty can't tell if you're joking right now'. Shuri laughed which made Peter laugh. She walked towards him with swagger waving a finger at him.

In a tone that said she was obviously joking she said "I'm being serious obviously". She reach forward an poked him hard in the ribs. He hissed and put a hand to his side then tried to cover it up. He looked at Shuri and she looked at him then before he could stop her she pulled up his t-shirt to reveal the bruises he had gotten from falling down the stairs. She pointed to the bruises.

"What is this? Shuri asked sounding pissed off.

"A bruise?".

"You know what I mean dummy".

"Fine okay. It's just a guy at school giving me some trouble nothing to worry about".

"You imbecile if he's hurting you it's something to worry about. If he's hurting you just hurt him back!".

"No you don't understand I can't. Peter Parker before the bite got picked on so Peter Parker after the bite gets picked on. Can we just drop it please okay?". Shuri sighed.

"Okay".

They stayed in the lab until talking about anything but school with the weight of their earlier conversation hanging over them until FRIDAY announced Happy was waiting outside to take him home

================

Peter had made it through the day without an incident with Flash so it had been a good day so far. Happy picked him up from school and listened while he talked his ear off. He went through the compound cheerfully greeting everyone he met on the way.

He entered the lab to find a pile of every science pun t-shirt he owned of the table. He pointed a them eyes wide and shock as he looked and Shuri.

"How did you get these, these were in my bedroom". Shuri waved him off dismissively.

"That doesn't matter what matters is that I knitted vibranium into them".

"You did what? Why? Oh my god".

"Well I figured if you won't fight back at least whoever's doing this can break their knuckles even if I don't understand why you won't fight" she said and shrugged. Peter's face broke into a massive smile and he hugged her. She was surprised but returned it. When he pulled away he had a big shit eating grin on his face.

"I always knew you cared about me" he said. She scoffed.

"I never said that your still an idiot".

"But you didn't deny it!".

"Shut it Parker".

**Author's Note:**

> Plz more prompts I can't come up with anything on my own.


End file.
